


falling and crashing

by wazoskis



Series: soon is when we make it [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Minor Character Death, Monica Rambeau Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, POV Monica Rambeau, someone gets shot, villain wanda maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazoskis/pseuds/wazoskis
Summary: S.W.O.R.D. never should have underestimated Wanda Maximoff's only warning.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau, Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo
Series: soon is when we make it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	falling and crashing

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: 
> 
> Wandavision spoilers ahead.  
> People also get shot. 
> 
> Please also note that for the purpose of this fic, I have messed with the original timeline of the series. This does not follow the same pacing as the episodes. Thank you, and enjoy. :)

“Warning! Security Breach! Warning! Security Breach!” The base alarm begins blaring. The environment is eerily similar to the last breach. Monica glances over at Darcy and Jimmy, who both sigh and get up, grabbing their jackets before running out. Monica quickly grabs a pistol that was left behind and follows them.

They find Wanda standing outside of the Hex, again, her eyes red with anger, her power already forming in her hands. Monica feels her heart drop to her stomach. Grief makes people do crazy things, and Monica has a feeling that Wanda’s crazy is not going anywhere any time soon.

“I thought I told you to stay out of my home.”

“You did, but Wanda, please, just listen to us.” Monica finds herself saying. She can feel everyone’s eyes on her.

“No. I said that would be your only warning.” Wanda’s voice is dripping with anger.

“Please, Miss Maximoff we can work something out,” Hayward says as he takes a step closer.

“You know, I am awfully tired of seeing your face,” Wanda says as she lifts her hand into the air. A red haze surrounds Hayward’s head, and it sharply turns. A large crack echoes across the field and is met by sharp gasps. Hayward’s dead body slumps to the ground.

Agents raise their rifles at Wanda. Everything is so eerily similar to the last time Wanda left the Hex that for a moment, Monica is afraid she’s stuck inside of a nightmare. Wanda laughs at the sight. A red haze surrounds just two of the agents. Monica feels a hand on her arm, and she turns to see Darcy standing slightly behind her, with Jimmy next to her. Jimmy is trying to hide his shock at what just happened, but Darcy’s terror is plastered across her face.

“You guys should go back in,” Monica whispers.

“Not without you,” Darcy responds. Jimmy nods in agreement.

“I’ll be alright, just go where she can’t hurt you.” Monica’s eyes meet Darcy’s, and everything in her is screaming, begging Darcy to go. If something happens to her…

“No.” Darcy shrugs. “All three of us go. No one gets left behind.”

Monica sighs, and just as she turns to face Wanda again, two S.W.O.R.D. agents have their guns pointed to their heads. The others have lowered them, most likely out of fear.

“Wanda stop it!” Monica screams. She reaches to grab her own gun and point it at Wanda.

“Monica no,” Jimmy whispers.

“I thought you said you were an ally," Wanda says, noticing Monica's hand hovering over the gun.

“I am. I’m just being cautious. Let them go.” All of her composure is gone. With Hayward dead, Monica has immediately taken the rank of Director. These agents are her responsibility now. She can’t let any more die.

Wanda scoffs. “After everything? No.” As she shakes her head there’s a loud bang of guns going off. Monica feels Darcy jump behind her and hide her face behind Monica’s back. She’s pretty sure Darcy is not aware of how close she’s standing next to her.

Wanda stares at each and every one of the S.W.O.R.D. agents in their eyes. “Anyone else?”

Two more raise hesitantly raise their guns. Almost immediately their guns are pointed at each other.

Monica doesn’t hesitate. She grabs her gun out of its hoister and shoots at Wanda in one quick, fluid motion. Wanda notices, and releases her latest victims. The bullet stops. It freezes in mid air with her red tint surrounding it, sharply turns around, and finds its new home. It doesn’t register where, or who, that new home is until Darcy lets out a sharp gasp behind her. Monica whips around and even in the dark she can see the crimson blood soaking into Darcy’s gray shirt under her hands.

“No,” Monica gasps. Darcy is already pale in shock and pain, and the lighting is not doing her any favors. She just stands there for a second before falling into Monica’s arms. Monica kneels onto the grass and just stares at her, not sure of how to react.

“I’m going to go get help,” Woo says.

Monica nods. “Yeah,” she says through a breath. At least one of them is able to think straight right now.

Darcy’s face is scrunched up in pain as she hisses with every shaky breath. “Pressure,” she manages to gasp.

Somehow Monica manages to snap back to logical thinking. “Right.” She holds her hand on top of Darcy’s trying to help her minimize the bleeding. Monica feels the tension in Darcy’s body lessen slightly at the contact.

The remaining agents are staring at them, waiting for Monica to give them an order.

“Fire,” she finally says, her shame fully exposed by the tone of her voice. “Don’t hold back.”

“What happened to being an ally towards her?” Darcy somehow manages to ask. The initial shock seems to be wearing off now, and now she’s just visibly in pain. Monica’s heart pangs with guilt.

“She did this to you. I don’t care what happens to her now,” she mutters. Hopefully Darcy doesn’t fully understand the weight of that statement.

“Am I going to die?”

“No. No you aren’t. You’re going to be alright. Woo’s getting help.” Monica isn’t sure if she’s trying to reassure Darcy or herself more.

Darcy nods. Her hair is sticking to her forehead, and Monica brushes it away, wincing when a tiny bit of blood is left where her hand touched Darcy’s forehead.

Sounds of guns all going off at once causes Monica to hunch over, trying to shield both of them from the line of fire. None of the bullets hit her, and when she looks up she sees more S.W.O.R.D agents lying on the ground, and red surrounding the border to the Hex where Wanda reentered, apparently satisfied with herself. Monica pushes away the overwhelming guilt that is beginning to suffocate her; she can deal with it later.

“You know, if I’m going to die here-” Darcy says, breaking the silence.

“You aren’t.”

“Okay, but if I was, at least the last thing I see will be you.” Darcy smiles at her, and the urge to break down and start crying right then and there is so unbelievably strong. Before she gets the chance though, Woo finally comes back with a nurse and a gurney.

“Luckily we have an extensive first aid tent, as you know, and that the bullet seems to have entered in a place where minimal damage occurred. Otherwise she’d need to be taken to the hospital,” the nurse says as she lowers the gurney on the ground and Monica and Jimmy help move Darcy onto it, who clenches her jaw and eyes at the movement. Monica glances around at the casualties. Agents helping other agents, agents checking pulses, agents ignoring Hayward’s corpse.

“We need to help the others,” Monica says as she wipes her hands on her pants, trying to get the blood off of them so she doesn’t freak out when she finally looks at her hands.

Jimmy places a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll take care of things, Captain. Go take care of yourself.”

“No I-”

“I may be overstepping boundaries here, but I’m not asking, Captain. You can’t keep pushing yourself. You need to take care of yourself too.”

Monica sighs, knowing that Jimmy won’t take no for an answer. He’s right too, and that’s probably the worst thing about it.

Somehow Monica finds herself in her sleeping quarters. She sits on her makeshift bed, which is neat and precisely made compared to Darcy’s which is unmade and her bag sits half open on it. Monica leans her head back against the wall and allows herself to finally cry. She sits there for a moment, shaking uncontrollably. Everything hits her at once, the suppressed grief over her mom, the guilt because she couldn’t protect the agents who are now dead, plus the guilt coming from the fact that it was her bullet that she fired that Wanda turned to hit Darcy. Everything she felt while trapped inside the Hex, it’s all been so much and Monica isn’t sure she knows how to deal with it.

She doesn’t know how long she cried for, but Monica cries until she can’t cry anymore. She stares down at her hands and jumps at the dried blood on her sleeves. Monica sighs, before taking her ruined shirts off and going over to the sink that sits next to some of Darcy’s supplies. She scrubs and scrubs at her hands until the water goes from a bright pink to running clear. Her breathing has quickened, and as she dries her hands Monica tries to stabilize it. She quickly throws a shirt identical to the one she was wearing earlier on and then changes into clean bottoms. Gathering her unsalvageable clothing, Monica finally leaves the sleeping quarters, dumping the clothes into a garbage can that sits outside of them.

The walk to the med tent is short, considering the base itself is relatively small. Outside of the entrance stands Jimmy. He smiles when he sees her.

“How is she?” Monica finds herself asking before she can stop herself. Immediately she pauses. She should’ve asked how everyone is, not just Darcy, but here she is once again letting her feelings dictate her actions and not logic.

“She’s going to be alright, the surgeon just told me. She’ll be in a bit of pain and her movement will be slightly restricted to keep her stitches from tearing, but Darcy will be fine. Slightly traumatized, but alive.”

Sighing with relief, Monica leans against the wall and stares at the wall encasing the Hex. “And the others?”

“More survivors than casualties.” Jimmy glances over at her. “What about you, Captain? How are you doing?”

“Not great if I’m being honest.” Monica sits down, still staring at the Hex. She sighs and looks down at her feet. “It’s all my fault.” She shakes her head. “My mom would be so disappointed in me.”

“That’s not true, and you know it.”

Monica doesn’t have it in her to argue with him. “Why can’t Wanda just deal with her grief the way the rest of us do?” she asks, changing the subject.

“I don’t know.”

They end up sitting in silence, late into the morning. The sun is starting to rise when a nurse steps outside. “You can see her now.”

Monica and Jimmy glance at each other before urgently standing up and walking into the room.

“Ugh, finally,” Darcy says when she sees them walk in. “I was wondering where you two were. The nurses won’t talk and it’s awfully quiet.” She’s laying on her side that wasn’t shot.

Jimmy chuckles. “How are you feeling, Doctor?”

They both sit down next to her, Monica at Darcy’s head and Jimmy at her feet.

“Like I just got shot,” she lightly laughs at her own joke.

“That’s reasonable,” Jimmy shrugs.

“Yeah no one else is laughing, Darcy.”

Darcy looks at Monica, raising her eyebrows in questioning. “You good? It was a joke.”

“It wasn’t very funny thinking you were going to die.”

“Oh…” Darcy lays back down on her back. “You know this is oddly poetic.”

“How so?” Jimmy asks.

“Well just a few weeks ago the roles were reversed: Monica in the bed and you and I walking in to see her.”

“Huh. I guess you’re right.”

Darcy turns her head to look at Monica. “Hey, Monica, did I say anything while I was delirious from blood loss? I can only remember your panicked face and you saying it was going to be okay.”

“Uh…” Monica hesitates. “You said that if you were dying, at least the last thing you saw would be me…”

Darcy’s face flushes bright red. “Well that’s kinda embarrassing.” She tries to laugh it off, but can’t.

“You could’ve said worse.”

Darcy shrugs. “That’s true I guess.”

“If it were under different circumstances I probably would’ve kissed you,” Monica accidentally mutters before stopping herself. Jimmy whips his head towards her in shock and Darcy’s eyes widen as her face gets even redder (how is it possible for a human being to get that red) and Monica slaps her hand over her mouth.

“Shit. I didn’t mean,” Monica stutters. She wishes the Hex could suddenly expand and pull her back in.

“I’ll be right back,” Jimmy says as he stands up. He points to Darcy, still extremely red. “Take care of yourself.”

She nods as Jimmy walks out. Leaving both her and Monica staring at each other, both dead silent. “I mean if you still wanna I wouldn’t be opposed,” Darcy says under her breath, glancing away from Monica.

“What?” Monica stares at her feet.

“I’m pretty sure you heard what I said, Monica Rambeau.”

She doesn’t know how what happens next happens. One moment she’s staring at her feet, the next Darcy’s hand is holding onto her arm and they’re about to kiss. Monica’s steadying her face and their lips are almost touching and Monica’s closed her eyes and someone coughs behind them. Darcy turns away, groaning, and Monica feels her own face heat up. She stands up and crosses her arms.

“Yes?” she asks, annoyed and disappointed.

“You’re needed in the main room, Captain,” an agent that Monica doesn’t recognize is standing in the doorway. Monica opens her mouth to speak but the agent cuts her off. “It’s immediate. Sorry.”

Monica grabs Darcy’s hand and gives it a little squeeze while mouthing _I’m sorry._ Darcy shrugs, motioning for her to go.

“Soon,” is all Monica says before she leaves the medical ward.

All Monica can do is hope that this untimely meeting is extremely short. She really wants it to be.


End file.
